Naena tu Apasih?
by Ohyeahbabe
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo seorang namja manis dikejutkan dengan permintaan 'Naena' dari sang senior,Kim Mingyu sebagai hukuman karena keterlambatannya masuk ke barisan.Wonwoo menerima,namun bahkan ia tidak tahu apa itu Naena,hingga pada akhirnya Mingyu sendiri menjelaskannya bahkan mencotohkannya. Agh!kaga bisa bikin summary


Naena tu Apasih?

Author: Ohyeahbabe

Cast:

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-ALL SVT Members

Rated :M (cimit2 nanti dulu yakk)

Length : Twoshoot

WARNING BL,TYPO,GAJE,GARING,NOT CHILDREN TAPI KAGA HOT TENANG AE

Wonwoo POV

Dengan sekuat tenaga pun aku berlari sekencang mungkin,argh! Sialan! Ini hari pertama masa orientasiku di sekolah menengah atas Myeomyun High School dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25 sementara bel masuk pukul 06.30! mau diapakan aku sama kakak-kakak OSIS ya tuhan...lain kali ingatkan aku untuk membeli alarm dengan volume 100 kali lipat ketimbang alarm biasa.

Author POV

Namja manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo tiba tepat saat gerbang akan ditutup,untungnya serangan puppy eyesnya bisa meluluhkan hati satpam penjaga pun segera memakai nametagnya lalu berlari ke lapangan,mencari barisan kelasnya dan segera masuk barisan.

"Ehem...ada yang terlambat sepertinya ?" Wonwoo tersentak,ia tak sadar bahwa dibelakangnya adalah kakak-kakak OSIS."Eummm...ii...ii..iiyaa...mmmaa...maaaf kakkk," ujar Wonwoo gugup,saking gugupnya ia sampai menunduk bahkan tidak berani pun merasakan derap sepatu mendekatinya,berdiri di sebelahnya,lalu menarik nametagnya."Jeon Won Woo..?"tanya kakak OSIS tersebut,Wonwoo pun mengangguk tanpa mengubah ,Wonwoo tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya pun berpikir apa jadinya jika kakak-kakak OSIS marah karena ia terlambat masuk barisan.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk kelas?

Bagaimana jika ia disuruh berlari 1000 kali putaran di lapangan? Oh Tuhan,Wonwoo bahkan belum sarapan sebelum berangkat.

Bagaimana jika...ah sudahlah! Masa bodoh apa yang mau terjadi padanya!

"Lu terlambat," jika ada yang bisa melihat Wonwoo sekarang,tolong ambilkan ember untuk memuat keringat yang sudah lama bercucuran akibat gugup.

"Mmm...mmaa...maafkan...sss...saya...kkkk...kak..." gigi-gigi Wonwoo bergetar hebat,tubuhnya mengeluarkan semua peluh kegugupan.

TOLONG BAWAKAN WONWOO EMBER SEKARANG!

"Hanya 1 menit,jadi gua biarin..."Wonwoo pun bernafas lega akibat pernyataan kakak OSIS tersebut.

"Tapi,ada tapinya..."Wonwoo kembali gugup ketika sebuah nafas menderu ditelinganya,"melakukan naena sama gua tanpa penolakan"

Wonwoo pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakak OSISnya yang errr-aduh gimana ya cara Wonwoo ngomongnya...ituu...anuu... ,Wonwoo sampai tidak dapat menutup mulutnya melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya."Napa liat gua kekgitu?!"Wonwoo pun menyadari ekspresinya,dia pun segera menggeleng cepat."Nggak koq kak,iii...iyya kakak,saya turutin"ada yang membawa kamus? Mungkin Wonwoo butuh kamus sekarang,bodoh sekali ia menuruti suatu permintaan tanpa mengetahui maksud permintaan ia sadari,kakak OSIS sebelahnya itu mulai tersenyum miring.

 _Yang gua tungguin nih,PERTAMA KALI DALAM SEJARAH GUA BROH! Akhirnya,ada yang mao gua anuin ahah...ahahaaay_ batin kakak OSIS itu sambil menahan tawa jahatnya.

"Emm kakk,boleh tanya?" Wonwoo kembali menghadap ke kakak OSISnya itu,"nama kakak siapa?kalau boleh jujur,kakak ganteng bangetttttt" tanya Wonwoo gemas nan ,kakak OSIS ini pasti baper,"nama gua Mingyu,Kim Mingyu,"jawab Mingyu sambil mempertahankan tampang kerennya,ugh! Dia tidak sabar 'menyantap' adek kelasnya pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Manis sekali,gumam Mingyu.

"Oiya,satu lagi kak!Naena itu apa? Yang kakak minta tadi,"Mingyu merasa tawanya ingin meledak? Naena? Namja manis didepannya ini bahkan tak tau? Tolong pukul Mingyu sekarang."Itu lo dek yang kamu lakuin..."

"PARA KAKAK-KAKAK OSIS SEKARANG ANTAR ADEK-ADEKNYA KE KELAS MASING-MASING"

Mingyu mendengus,padahal tinggal dikit lagi ngejelasinnya ihh! Dia pun segera meninggalkan Wonwoo dari barisan dan menuntun Wonwoo dan teman-temannya ke kelas baru mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas,Mingyu mulai memperkenalkan diri dan mengatur tatanan bangku sebangku dengan namja kecil,mungil nan imut namanya Woozi,sungguh pertama kali melihat Woozi,rasanya Wonwoo ingin memeluk Woozi dan menjadikan Woozi menata bangku,Mingyu pun mengajak satu kelas bermain-main,jika ada yang kalah hukumannya menyanyi dan menari didepan sangat seru,kelas pun gedubrak-gedubrak akibat tingkah Mingyu yang terkadang konyol dan keseruan itu sampai ada anak yang menjatuhkan meja,Mingyu pun langsung berteriak,"tertawa boleh! Tapi, ngga usah berlebihan! Itu milik sekolah,ngga dibeli percuma!" seketika kelas kembali hening,Mingyu benar-benar yang menjatuhkan meja tadi segara membenahkan mejanya."Kalau itu rusak,lu mau ganti? Ngga kan?" Mingyu mendekati anak itu,menunduk didepannya,lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali,"adek-adek jangan contoh dia,ketawa boleh saja asal jangan berlebihan juga,aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikirannya? Mungkin video naena?"seketika kelas menjadi gedubrak lagi,anak yang menjatuhkan meja tadi menunduk dan malu."Astaga,pengaruh naena kuat amat sii!" gerutu Mingyu,semua warga kelas kembali tertawa,kecuali Wonwoo,ia bahkan tidak paham dengan yang dikatakan pun mendekati Woozi dan membisiknya,"Wooz,naena,itu apaan sih?","ishhh,masa nggatau siihh,ituloh yang dilakuin suami istri abis nikah..."jelas Woozi balas berbisik,Wonwoo dilakuin suami istri abis nikah,kan selamatan,gimana sih Woozi ini! Wonwoo pun hanya acuh mendengar teman-temannya membalas 'naena' sungguh Wonwoo berharap ada yang mau menjelaskannya secara rinci dan jelas!

Setalah beberapa jam masa orientasi pertama sekolah dilaksanakan,bel pulang pun berbunyi,beberapa siswa mengeluh karena permainan yang seru sudah selesai,"baik adek-adek sampe ketemu besok ya!"Mingyu pun mencangklong tasnya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo,ia masih sibuk menata tasnya dan mungkin penampilannya,ia merasa terlalu banyak tertawa hingga bajunya sedikit berantakan."Eh Wonwoo,kamu pulang naik apa?"tanya Woozi,Wonwoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Woozi,"oh! Aku jalan kaki,"jawab Wonwoo datar,Woozi membelalakkan matanya,"mwo? Nggak dianter?"Wonwoo menggeleng,sambil mencangklong tasnya,"rumahku deket koq,yok pulang!" Woozi pun hanya mengangguk,ia pun keluar kelas bersama Wonwoo,untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Wonwoo melemparkan tasnya sembarang arah,dan segera berganti ,ia membuka tudung saji dan segera memakan apa yang ada dibawah tudung saji makan,ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring mengistirahatkan kalian tanya,Wonwoo tinggal sudah tidak ada setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan,tentu saja itu sangat berat bagi Wonwoo,apalagi ketika kabar tragis itu terdengar ke telinganya saat ujian akhir didepan mata,Wonwoo bagaikan dipukul oleh karung beras seberat 3000 ton,dan membawa beban lagi seberat 7000 ton,perasaannya sangat sakit,hampir ia mundur dari ujian akhir,namun ia ingat pesan ayahnya bahwa,terus gapai citamu lanjutkan pendidikanmu! Kata-kata itu pun hingga sekarang dijadikan motto semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya yang ia beli menggunakan tabungannya sejak pertama masuk sekolah menengah -atiknya hingga sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From :+823456xxxxxx_

 _To :JeonWonuBear_

 _Hy,Wonwoo!_

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya,siapa yang bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya? Sejak dulu,perasaan ia tidak pernah membagikan nomornya.

 _To: :_ _+823456xxxxxx_

 _From :JeonWonuBear_

 _Cp ya?_

Belum lama setelah pesannya terkirim,tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk,Wonwoo pun mengangkatnya.

 _Drrttt...Drrttt..._

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Hy..."_

Suara ini,seperti Wonwoo mengenalnya.

"Kamu siapa ya? Koq aku nggatau?"

" _...hahahahaha"_

"Jawab dong jangan Cuma ketawa!"

" _..."_

"Kalau ngga dijawab aku matiin!"

Tut!

Wonwoo pun menutup panggilannya,perasannya semakin tidak enak,terlebih lagi saat yang meneleponnya itu justru cekikikan saat menjawab teleponnya.

 _Drrtttt...Drrrtttt..._

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan,menekan tombol accept kasar.

"Ya! Kalau mau iseng mending ngga usah ke aku deh!"

" _...hahaha"_

"KAMU SIAPA SIH? MAU NGAPAIN?"

Tut!

Tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya terputus,Wonwoo ,satu pesan kembali masuk

 _From :+823456xxxxxx_

 _To :JeonWonuBear_

 _Hy,Wonwoo! Temuin aku di taman dekat sekolah! Kalau nggak datang,aku sumpahin besok kamu ngga akan selamat!_

Tanpa basa-basi,Wonwoo segera meenarik jaket dan sweaternya dari gantungan dan segera berlari ke taman dekat sekolah tersebut.

Sesampainya disana,Wonwoo merasakan perasaannya yang semakin nggak enak,taman sepi sekali, apalagi gosipnya bahwa banyak pembunuhan terjadi ...Wonwoo goblok juga sih ngapain ngehirauin sms ngga jelas tadi itu! Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendengar derap langkah mendekati dirinya,dan...

"mppphhh...mphhhhhh..."

Wonwoo disekap,namja manis itu berusaha memberontak,namun gagal! Ia pun merasakan pandangannnya samar-samar kabur dan mulai gelap,

"setidaknya...lumayan untuk di naenain,"

Setidaknya kata itu lagi yang terakhir didengar Wonwoo sebelum seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya ia mulai melihat sekitarnya,dinding dengan wallpaper biru laut yang dihiasi bintang-bintang cantik penasaran dimana ia sekarang.

Krietttt...

"Eh,udah bangun?"Wonwoo pun menoleh kearah suara,"Kak Mingyu?!" Wonwoo segera berusaha bangun darit tempat tidur tersebut dan duduk,"lu dirumah gua tenang aja!" ujar Mingyu sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di nakas sebelah tempat tidur yang ditiduri Wonwoo,dan duduk disebelah Wonwoo,"kak,koq aku bisa ada disini?"Wonwoo mulai gelisah,ia memandangi sekitarnya,"tenang aja,tadi itu gua liat lu disekap dan mau dibawa lari ama komplotan kakak kelas,langsung gua ngampirin dan ngehajar mereka dan gua bawa lari lu ngejauh,supaya lu aman,eh gua kaga tau rumah lu dimana,jadi gua bawa lu kerumah gua aja,kebetulan mama papa gua dinas ke Jerman 2 tahun,jadi gua tinggal sendirian,"jelas Mingyu,Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk,"aku goblok kak,ngeladenin sms ngga jelas,"Mingyu tertegun,"dek sebenarnya,yang ngirim sms itu..."Mingyu menelan ludahnya,"kakak."

Wonwoo masih marah kepada Mingyu,sejahil itu Mingyu menelepon dan mengirim pesan nggak jelas kepadanya,hal itu dapat membahayakan dirinya.

"Dek,jan ngambek dong...ayo dong...Dek Wonu yang manissssss,"goda Mingyu,sekali-kali mencolek dagu Wonwoo,namja manis itu pun geli sendiri.

"Satu syarat!"

"Apa adek manisss?"

"Jelasin ke aku dong kak,Naena itu apa? Tadi itu aku denger yang nyekap aku mau naenain aku..."tanya Wonwoo polos,Mingyu melongo,didalam hatinya ia bertekad akan menghajar komplotan tadi sekuat mungkin,bahkan tak segan menghabisi nyawanya,namun disatu sisi ia sangat gemas dengan kepolosan namja manis didepannya ini."Naena itu...itu loh dek yang dilakuin suami istri habis nikahh,"Wonwoo mendongak,"kan selamatan kak!"Mingyu memukul dahinya,"malem-malem,"ujar Mingyu dater,"ihhh apaan sih?! Oiya kak,tadi pagi kan kakak minta naena sama aku,sebagai hukuman aku terlambat,contohin dong!" pinta Wonwoo dengan puppy eyesnya,Mingyu menelan ludahnya pasrah,ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo,Wonwoo hanya menanggapinya bingung,apalagi ketika bibir Mingyu menempel ke bibirnya,Mingyu memberi isyarat Wonwoo untuk membuka pun ,terjadi lumatan kasar dibibir Wonwoo,tanpa sadar Wonwoo sendiri menikmatinya,tangan nakal Mingyu mulai menyusuri bagian bawah Wonwoo yang menggembung dan meremasnya.

"Ngghhh~~"

Shit! Desahan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu bangun,dengan kasar ia melepas pakaian Wonwoo dan membuangnya sembarangan,lumatannya beralih ke leher jenjang nan putih itu,menjilat,menggigit dan melumatnya secara bersamaan,Wonwoo yang semula bingung mengerti,ia pun kembali mendesah.

"Kakkhhh...koqq enakkk yahhhh ssshhhh~" ujar Wonwoo sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya,tanpa sadar adiknya menyentuh bagian sensitif Mingyu yang sedari tadi sudah meminta sebuah lubang.

Sialan kau Jeon Wonwoo! Lihat saja malam ini!

TBC or Delete ajeh?

Yak!Yak Yak! Ohyeah bebehhh ini pertama kali gua ngepost di ffn DAN O MAI GAT MEANIE OKAY! MAAP GAJE INI PERTAMA KALI NGEPOST JADI MUNGKIN ADA YANG MELENCENG ATAU ANU APALAH DAN CERITA INI BERASAL DARI UTEK GUA! JAN NGIRA GUA COPAS OKEHHH! SUMVAH MUNGKIN GUA KAGA BISA NULIS EPEP YANG HURT ATO COMPORT GITOEH! GUA GEMES AMA MEANIE YANG HOT! YANG ROMANTIC! AHH UDAH LAHH! POKOKNYE INI KESAN GUA PERTAMA DI FFN TQ.

Oh Yeah Babe,


End file.
